Always Together
by OthIreland
Summary: Peyton, Lucas and Haley have been the best of friends for year, what happens in their junior year! read to find out


They've always enjoyed the simple things in life, like the times when they just lay on the river court watching the stars, three of them not saying anything just content that they were all there, together.

Always together, Lucas, Haley and Peyton.

Lucas and Haley met when they were six, or so the story goes. They had both been queuing up with their moms to get an ice-cream cone. Turns out that their moms had actually went to THHS together and were old friends, who had lost touch over the years. While they reminisced in the park Haley and Lucas automatically started to play.

Even back then they were similar in many ways, they were both too kind for their own good and they both loved to read. It was the start of a beautiful friendship.

It wasn't till they were about eight that they met Peyton.

Peyton moved to Tree Hill when she was eight. Her dad had gotten a new job in Tree Hill and uprouted Peyton and her mom from Kansas to Tree Hill. At first, Peyton was angry and then scared. She had loads of friends in Kansas and she didn't want to lose them. She was scared she wouldn't make any new friends, since she was often shy to people she didn't know, like most kids are.

The day she was leaving her old home Kansas was dark and dreary. She feared this was going to be a bad omen for the things to come.

After hours of traveling, they finally arrived in Tree Hill, the weather was different, it was sunny and the sky was a lovely shade of blue. When her dad drove into her driveway she was shocked, she had expected everything to be horrible in this tiny little town but she was pleasantly surprised by how nice her new house was, it had a beautiful porch attached onto the front of her house and she knew instantly that she needed a swing.

Haley's mom was going into welcome her new neighbours with a cake she'd baked. She was pretty glad someone had bought the house as it had been empty for some months and she didn't want it to be broken into or anything. She brought Haley with her when she was calling in and was surprised to see the had a child the same age as Haley, Peyton.

Peyton and Haley instantly became friends, as did Peyton and Lucas. They spent the whole summer just getting to know each other more and more. Lucas and Haley were intrigued of stories Peyton told them about her old life in Kansas and how much she missed it. They promised her when they were old enough that they would go to Kansas to visit her old home town and Peyton's family she had left behind.

That summer they became the best of friends and Peyton was officially added to their end of summer tradition of writing down their predictions for the coming year.

Haley was born into a family of seven, the youngest of five children by the time she started high school she was the only one left in her house, the others had all gone off to college or had moved away due to work. Sometimes she loved it like this, she was a real daddy's girl and loved the extra attention she got, but other times she didn't, her parents were often working or traveling and sometimes she felt lonely which is why she relied so much on Lucas and Peyton. Both Haley and Peyton spent the majority of their time at Karen's café, Peyton's house or the river court. Lucas was really into basketball and he used to play with their other friends, skills, Junk, Jake and Fergie all the time, while the girls would sit on the bleachers, watching, reading or drawing.

The three had stuck together through their friendship and it wasn't always plain sailing. Haley and Lucas helped Peyton when her mom died in a car crash. The three could read each other like books; they all knew what got on each other's nerves and how to do it but also when they were down or not feeling right.

During the summer before their junior year was also the first time Peyton got her heart broken, she had started a relationship with their friend Jake during their freshman year and everything was going great, she really was starting to fall for him and she thought he felt the same way as him. He didn't, as it turned out he was gay. Peyton soon got over her broken heart and realised Jake needed her more as a friend then an enemy as he was having a real hard time dealing with his recent announcement. He thought he would get judged, but none of his friends judged him, but his parents did. They were highly religious and didn't agree with the 'choice' Jake had made and kicked him out of their house. It was times like this that Haley's generosity really shown through, she invited Jake to come live with her as her house was empty three quarters of the time.

Lucas lived with his mom and his uncle Keith, his dad, Keith's brother had abandoned him when he was a baby and he hadn't seen him since, the last he heard was that he was leaving in Florida somewhere trying to sell old used cars or fax machines or something like that. From what Lucas had heard he was glad he didn't know his dad, he was a good for nothing son of a …..

Junior Year

The first day of their junior year had finally began, all the gang met up in Karen's café for breakfast before school began, they were sad to see the summer end as so much had happened but they were excited to start school again, especially Haley since she loved it. This year was also a really important year for Lucas and Skills as they had made the varsity basketball team.

The night before school Peyton, Haley and Lucas had lay under the stars watching their last few minutes of freedom fly away, they knew this year was going to be the best ever as they had each other and Skills, Fergie, Jake and Junk. Nothing could ruin it for them.

Next:

Someone new joins the basketball team

Please read and review…. Anything you have to say is more than welcome.


End file.
